Flurry of Snow
by SIEGFRIEDSCHTAUFFEN
Summary: The Ice King finds life dull, almost pointless now even. Perhaps there is more he needs to do, more that he can change about himself, or even the world to make it...more interesting? Perhaps, but first, he wants to have a little fun.


The cold winds blew harshley all throughout the Ice Kingdom. It wasn't very often that the Ice King let himself fall into a bad mood...well at least one as bad as this anyway. It was often more so he just went about his usual business, spending his day planning the capture of another Princess, only to let them go the next day anyway.

Had it all simply become a dull game to him now? Well, it was possible, but he'd never truly admit it.

His former fondness for Princess Gumball seemed even a distant memory now. He thought often of what he was even doing with his time nowadays. He'd found the time to lose his weight, shave his bierd, and even converted his ancient powerful crown into more of a sleek circlet around his forehead now. He even tweeked his eyebrows, making them much longer, doing what he could to emulate his idol, the dazzling Ice Queen from all of his stories.

Yet despite all of this, he found his existence dull, meaningless...for lack of better word...boring.

He grumbled quietly, resting his sharp, icicle like fingers against his cheek as he leaned back upon his throne, gazing over his endless forays into Fan-Fiction that had collected all around him. He'd read, and re-read through everything he wrote, and even wrote a bit more...but the world of Aaa only made him bitter nowadays...making him wish it was even more real then before.

His mind swam through all of the many things that could possibly be wrong with him. Perhaps today was just a bad day. Was it? Was it truly SO bad, that every thought in his brain turned dark, every flake of snow all around him seemed far less dazzling then a day ago...was THAT because it was just THAT bad of a day?

He couldn't help but start laughing, albeit bitterly. He really must have just been bored.

Well there is one cure for boredum. Action.

A small...forgive the irony, fire bust within the Ice King's eyes as he lifted himself off of his throne, chuckling to himself, planning to attack Candy Kingdom once again. Gunther had waddled his way over to him, gazing up to him, innocently, or stupidly enough. Flapping his tniy little wings as Ice King leaned down patting his head.

"Now Now Gunther...Daddy's gonna go make a quick pit stop at Candy Kingdom mkay? Stay here, don't break anything, and STAY OFF the Internet! It's an evil evil place...no place for such a cute little pudgy like you." He'd softly squeeze Gunther in his arms, yet all the Penguin could reply with, was a hearty "wenk".

"Hehe, I knew you'd understand." Ice King mused as he kissed the top of the Little penguin's head before immediately flying off. His eyebrows wiggling mightilly as he did, his long cloak flowing behind him darkly as she grinned, the power of ice emmanating from his fingertips, the strong wind blowing against his bare face as he flew.

Oh yes, this was definately what he needed, he could feel all of the excitement building upw tihin his body, all of this pent up energy that he had been feeling useless without, just surging all too life all at once as he flew.

Glob it was exhilerating.

He couldn't help himself, letting out a maniacal laugh as he flew, kidnapping Bubblegum again would be such a treat! She'd surely fall for him this time!

"HAHAHAHAHA! CANDY KINGDOM BEWARE! DADDY'S COMIN HOME!" He yelled out over the roaring winds, the daytime sun did little warm anything around him as dark clouds gathered over him from his power. In only a short flight, he could already see the Kingdom itself, it's many inhabitants running all about in fear as the Ice King made his way overhead, laughing as he launched bolt after bolt of ice all around, purposely missing the people as he froze the random objects all around them, watching ironically enough, as an ice cream truck carriage blasted into one of the many general stores. Hehe...free ice cream day.

Ignoring the residents after that, Ice King grinned evilly as he witnessed the palace in sight, flying up upon the balcony as he smashed through it all too eagerly with a large, terrifying hammer of ice. The walls crumbled as a deep chill spread throughout the glamorous, tasty palace. Princess Gumball herself presently terrified as she backed away, trying to hide from the new and improved Ice King. Who, by the way was currently making his way over towards her, flicking his fingers playfully as snow fell all around him.

"Hey PB! Hope you didn't miss me too bad! Hope ya don't mind...but your comin with me~." He grinned, her stammering as she backed away was so cute...yet...even as he approached her, goal in sight...he felt something was...eh...I don't know...missing.

"ICE KING! WATCHU DOIN ALL UP IN THE PRINCESSES" HOME BRUH!?" There it was...that's what was missing...that ear quivering noise of Finn the Human. The Hero of Ooo, and his beloved partner, Jake the Dog. Ice King's blood lept within his veins, as if someone flicked the "on" switch, and he smirked now turning towards Finn who now drew his powerful leaf blade from his arm. To answer in return, Ice King clapped his hands together, before pulling them apart as a long shimmering ice blade formed within his hands. Gripping the handle tightly, he slowly circled Jake as his hair fell all about him, giving him an almost sadistic stature as he tilted his head.

"Awww...how cute...what took ya little boy? Get stuck in school?" The Ice King taunted, as he grinned, continue to circle both Finn and Jake. Jake forming two giant boxing fists as he growled, glaring towards the Ice King maliciously, who only feined terror.

"Oh no! So scary! Scram flea bag!" He grumbled as he rose his free hand up, making the snow that currently coated the ground smoosh together, forming a giant being of snow that resembled a werewolf looking creature. Jake's eyes widened, immediately forming to his massive size as he went to tackle the beast to keep it off of Finn.

The death glare that Finn shared with Ice King was amazing. Ice King's whole body shivered...not from the cold, but from the sheer joy he felt from being this alive. Now immediately roaring as he brought down the cold blade against Finn's green blade. The weapons clanged and clattered as Finn brought his sword up to smack against the Ice King's, trying to force him back. The Ice King didn't back down, he couldn't back down...he needed this. He forced his weight down against the blade, which albeit wasn't too much anymore, but it was still incredible the inhuman strength that Finn felt pushing down against him.

Finn grumbled and grunted before kicking down at the ice King's legs, making him stumble back a bit to get his barings, before Finn jumped forward, slamming his sword down against the Ice King, who deftly blocked it. Bring himself back as he swung his sword in a long, arching motion to slash against Finn. Finn quickly ducked under the blade charging forth, trying desperately to stab towards the Ice King, who deftly moved side to side, as if playing a game, rather then fighting a life or death battle.

This was greatly frustrating Finn, who currently was breathing heavilly, never usually taking much effort to defeat the Ice king, this time, it felt incredibly different from before. With each swing of the sword, with each clanging of their blades against one another's all he'd feel is a powerful urge of evil, and yet...enjoyment from the Ice King, who looked like he was just having the time of his life as he deftly moved all about Finn. Finn dared to glance over to Jake, concerned on how he was doing, only to witness the giant dog grappling with the Ice Werewolf monster, holding it in a headlock as he gave it a heavy duty power noogie.

The power in that move was real indeed.

Ice King laughed as he coated the ground around them in ice, sliding and moving deftly all along it, throwing Finn heavilly off guard as he tried to stay standing, blocking several of the Ice King's quick, deadly slashes. He growled towards his nemesis, now stabbing his leaf blade into the hardened ice, using it to help him keep his balance, the ice very slowly melting as the Ice King made his move over towards Finn moving to the side with a long sliding swipe of the sword, only for Finn to kick the flat side of the blade up, making Ice King stumble slightly as the blade almost flew over head, holding onto it tightly, not noticing as Finn pulled his sword out of the ground, charging forth with his shoulder bared, connecting with Ice King as they both slammed into the wall, smashing him through it as they both fell towards the ground down below the palace from a long, long, Looooooooooooong drop.

Ice King felt the wind knocked out of him from this, almost feeling blood forming at his lips and stars tingling around his eyes, but the moment he noticed what was going on, his eyes widened as he gripped Finn's back tightly, de-forming his ice blade as he let his free hand aim downwards, firing off a large current of ice that slowed their descent considerably. Though that didn't prevent the eventual pain of reaching the ground as Finn slammed down upon him, his shoulder digging into the Ice King's chest, who now grunted and gasped, press his hand against Finn's back harder now as he let his cold, chilling power encoat the child completley in a thick sheet of ice.

Coughing heavilly as he slowly stood, the Ice King would marvel upon his work, breathing with considerable effort as he backed away, falling to his knees. Though he didn't have too much time to think before he felt every muscle in his back aching as a giant fist sent him straight into the air, feeling a cracking in his back as he plummeted towards the ground, Ice King barely had time to start flying away, using this chance to quickly escape, despite the fact that in his current state, his powers wouldn't last very long.

"Yea ya bum! Ya better run!" Jake shouted victoriously, before he immediately went about trying to free Finn from the prison of ice that still covered his body. Princess Gumball sighing in relief when she noticed the battle was over, immediately assisting Jake now as they helped to thaw Finn.

It took several minutes, and plenty of licking on Jake's part, however he may have regretted it, but Finn was finally freed from his prison, groaning as he lay upon the ground, water around him from the melted ice, shuddering heavilly, feeling like every muscle in his body was sore from how cold it was. Looking up towards Jake and Bubblegum, before giving them both a thumbs up, which they happily returned.

Yet, as Ice King made his return to his home within the Ice Kingdom, sorely beaten...he didn't...feel defeated at all. If anything, he felt more victorious then ever, he enjoyed every single moment of that fight, every tingling feeling of his battle against Finn as their blades clashed, the soreness in his chest and back from where he was struck, the cold chill he got from his palm when he froze Finn...it was great...perfect.

It was exactly what he needed, everything felt like it was put back into it's proper order once again, and he couldn'tm be happier for it, whiping a bit of his dripping purple blood from his lips as he all too happily began laughing...which he sorely regretted once he started coughing. But Glob dangit he was in a darned good mood now! It was worth it.

Finally, he returned home to the blistering cold of his kingdom, being welcomed by the deafeningly harsh winds that blew all around him, he couldn't help but smile, flying onto one of his many grand balconies, he breathed and panted heavilly, his power was nearly drained, and yet he felt so good, he felt like he'd just won the lottery three times over, and this feeling was only getting stronger.

"Wenk?" He could hear the sound of Gunther as the penguin approached him, now tugging softly on his robe, to which Ice King simply laughed as he pat his head, happily hugging him tightly, making the penguin give out a light squeek.

"Gunther my lad, Daddy's feeeeeeeeelin' the grooooove~! Wooooooooot!" He flailed his arms as he dropped Gunther upon the floor, starting his eager jittery little dance, Gunther fallowing suit...though on his back so it looked even more humurous with the waddling and flailing. Ice King humming and whistling little victory tunes to himself as he danced in circles all around the penguin.

"Well...I certainly didn't come to see this." Came a soft, sarcastic voice from the hallway connecting the balcony to Ice King's throne room. Immediately the Ice King stopped dancing, baring his sharpened fang like teeth as cold bolts collected on his hand, turning to face the intruder now.

"ALRIGHT WHO'S THE-oh hey Marceline what's up?"

To be Continued...


End file.
